The Shadow Council Saga
by Shinobu
Summary: Utena and others at Ohtori face a new challenge as members of the Student Council are replaced.
1. Ohtori Coup d'etat

Note: The characters in this story are the creation and property of Be-Papas, Chiho Saito and Ikuhara Kunihiko.   
  
This story takes place roughly between episodes 24-25 of the anime, placing it between the "Black Rose Saga" and the "Ohtori Akio Saga" (also sometimes known as the "car arc"). Be forewarned that there may be spoilers ahead.  
  
  
The Shadow Council Saga  
by Shinobu  
Part One: "Ohtori Coup d'etat"   
(first of three parts)  
  
  
Heads turned, but few dared acknowledge the formidable captain of the Ohtori fencing team as she walked through campus toward the day's first class. Arisugawa Juri was used to this- in fact, she had worked long and hard to cultivate it. It was respect from her fellow students. Admiration. Fear? Maybe a little. It felt good. After all, most of them were nice people, but it was just too early in the morning for something as taxing as conversation. Juri was definitely NOT a morning person. Who needed sunrise repartee? Truly, Juri was her own girl and needed no one else- the lie she told herself as she felt the locket brush against her skin under the Student Council uniform.  
  
Turning the corner sharply, she just missed running head on into a trio of girls dressed in uniforms similar to Arisugawa's. The four stopped, eyeing each other with intensity. "What do you three think you're doing?" Juri said in a strong, clear voice. "You know that only members of the Student Council are allowed to wear these special uniforms. If you don't go back to your rooms and change at once, I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to take action with the administration."   
  
"Actually," said Takatsuki Shiori stepping forward, "that's what we needed to talk to you about 'sempai'." The sarcastic tone in that last word stabbed at Juri. "In fact, it's you that's dressed inappropriately," Shiori continued as she thrust a letter toward her senior.  
  
Juri took the envelope, trying not to let her rising anger get the better of her. "What's this?" she said in her best nonchalant voice, straining for composure on several fronts.  
  
A thin smile came to Shiori's lips. "I'll let you read it yourself, but essentially, it says that your services on the Student Council are no longer needed."  
  
"What?!!" Juri raised her voice and ripped into the letter. She stood reading for a few seconds, then Shiori spoke again. "Of course Arisugawa-san, I'll have to ask you for your rose signet ring," she said in an almost reticent tone.  
  
"The. . . ring?" Juri stood silent a moment more, then took the ring off her hand and placed it gently into Takatsuki's outstretched hand.  
  
"Thank you," Shiori said softly, then returned to her previous aura of smugness. "By the way, if I were you, I'd run home and change into something more appropriate. You know- the uniform with the skirt. Wouldn't want to get into trouble with the Student Council. Good morning."  
  
The trio swiveled and marched off in unison, leaving Arisugawa staring at the piece of paper in her hand. "The. . . skirt?"  
  
************  
  
"Hi-mem-i-ya!" The word resonated through the expansive Ohtori observatory. The echo had barely stopped as Utena stepped into the vast room.  
  
"Hi-mem-i-ya!"  
  
"She's already left."  
  
Startled, Utena turned to see the temporary Chairman of the Board of Ohtori Academy sitting on the couch at the far end of the room.  
  
"Akio-san! I didn't see you. Sorry for the shouting, but I was looking for Himemiya. You say she's already left? Wow, is she ambitious today, or what?" Utena said as she swallowed her last gulp of morning coffee. A grin came to her face as she saw the Chairman staring intently at the television screen, a video game control pad in his hands.  
  
"Oh, you're playing. Miki brought over his game console last night. After we finished studying, he showed us one of his favorite games. Anthy really got into it, so he said we could keep it for a few days. I hope you don't mind. I promise we'll study first and only play if we have time," Utena said apologetically.   
  
"Mind? No, no, on the contrary, I think it's a good diversion for you two. I mean, you both work so hard. You deserve a little fun," Akio said as he concentrated on the game at hand.  
  
"Well, Anthy works hard, I'm not so sure about me. By the way, did she say where she was off to this early?"  
  
"Oh, yes- that. She said to tell you that she had to go to the greenhouse and that she would catch up with you at lunch." Sounds and musical chimes came from the television set as the screen announced the player had gained a victory.  
  
"Hey, you're pretty good," Utena commented as she grabbed her book bag and headed for the door.  
  
"Yes," said Akio. "I've always liked playing games."  
  
Utena bid farewell, leaving Akio to start another game. As he was running through the "game setup," a small young figure materialized to stand next to him.  
  
"Yes- games. You HAVE always been good at them, but not so good lately," softly spoke the white-clad boy.  
  
"Very true," replied Akio as he maneuvered the game controller. Now appearing on the screen were sketched, game-like renderings of faces; the faces of students at Ohtori Academy. One by one, Akio was highlighting them with the control pad. "Perhaps it's not the game that's bad however. Perhaps I simply need to change the players." He scrolled the screen until he arrived at a blue-haired girl and pressed the "enter" button.  
  
************  
  
The elevator rose toward the Student Council chambers. Three silhouetted figures rode in the car as the solemn voice of Shinohara Wakaba spoke. "If it cannot break out of it's shell, the chick will die without ever being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. Smash the world's shell. . ."  
  
As the others joined in ". . . for the Revolution of the World!"  
  
Walking onto the Student Council veranda, the trio was led by Wakaba in her new uniform of a white tunic and brown pants. Following were Takatsuki Shiori in her white and maroon and Kaoru Kozue, who wore her equally pristine white tunic with powder blue pants. There was a long conference table in the center of the balcony. Wakaba sat at one end with Shiori at the other. There were ten chairs on both sides of the table in between them. Kozue took one near the center.  
  
"Well Madame Vice-President," Shiori said, "seems to me we have a member missing."   
  
"Yes," acknowledged Wakaba. "The President is unable to attend this meeting, which is why I'm in charge. Now that we've served the termination notices on our predecessors, we can move to the next order of business. Have you read your letters from Ends of the World?"  
  
Kozue nodded in the affirmative. Shiori's face seemed to grimace a bit.  
  
"Yes, I have," Shiori said. "What or who is this "Ends of the World" anyway? I'm not sure I understand completely."  
  
"I'm not sure I do either, but the Student Council exists by the will of Ends of the World." She raised her hand to display her Rose Seal. "It- or they- selected us to be the new Student Council, so we owe our positions to them."  
  
Kozue spoke, looking at neither Shiori nor Wakaba, but straight ahead. "And as Duelists, our next task is to defeat Tenjou Utena in a Duel,"   
  
"That's right," said Wakaba. "Utena is my friend, but apparently inside the Dueling Arena that won't matter. In the letter, Ends of the World made it very clear that it would really be in her own best interest to lose the next Duel. And in our best interest, of course. We MUST get the Rose Bride away from her."  
  
"Why?" asked Shiori. Wakaba hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Because it's the object of the game," spoke Kozue as she raised her right hand and clicked a stopwatch she held. The other two girls look intently at her. "Sorry, she said sheepishly. "I've always wanted to do that."  
  
"Well maybe we could get some more information from the President. Look, why isn't the President here anyway?" Shiori asked glaring at Wakaba.  
  
"The President is otherwise engaged," Wakaba shot back in an indignant tone.  
  
"Interesting choice of words," remarked Kozue.  
  
************  
  
Kiryuu Nanami was walking across the Ohtori campus, or more accurately, storming across the Ohtori campus- so fast that her trusted gopher, Tsuwabuki Mitsuru, had difficulty keeping up with her.  
  
"You're Algebra quiz is at two o'clock- I've taped the answers inside your left shoe," he was saying as he consulted his notebook, trying to keep pace. ". . . and you have an appointment at three-thirty for a manicure. Yuuko will deliver- hey, are you getting any of this, Nanami-sama?"  
  
The blonde bullet suddenly stopped, whirled and grabbed Mitsuru by the shoulders. "Listen Tsuwabuki- we have an emergency on our hands. Cancel everything for today and check in with me later this afternoon, I may need you."  
  
As Nanami departed, Mitsuru was left mumbling to himself. "How am I suppose to cancel an algebra quiz? And, wait-," he looked up. "Where are you going?" he yelled to her.   
  
"To what may be our best chance," she responded not looking around, then muttered under her breath "much as I hate to admit it."  
  
Tsuwabuki was left with his notebook in a muddle. "Check in this afternoon, I may need you," he mimicked Nanami to himself. Pausing in his disarray, he glanced up to watch her as she vanished behind a building. "Hey- she said she might need me. Nanami-sama might need me," his voice trailed off as his mind wondered into one of his better boyhood fantasies.  
  
************  
  
Utena and Himemiya Anthy were waiting on the second floor walkway overlooking Anthy's greenhouse. "It's not like Wakaba to be late- especially when food's involved," said Utena as she finished off the last of a juice box. "I'm really getting hungry, and this juice just isn't a substitute for food." Utena twirled and approached a nearby trash receptacle pantomiming a basketball player "dribbling" the empty juice box down the court. As she got near, she flipped the box into the trash bin. "She shoots and scores!" the pink-haired beauty said as Anthy smiled and clapped her hands in appreciation.  
  
"Tenjou Utena!"  
  
"Hello Nanami," Utena said without looking around immediately. She could recognize the Shrill One when she heard her. As she did turn, she was surprised to see Nanami dressed in her standard school attire, not donning the now famous gold Student Council uniform. "What's up?"  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Nanami," greeted Anthy as the blonde approached. Nanami ignored Himemiya except for what might have been a brief snarl of recognition.   
  
"What's up?" Nanami came to a stop. "What's up? The Student Council of Ohtori Academy is in its biggest crisis ever, and that's all you have to say? How typical."  
  
Utena smiled. "I thought I was the Student Council's biggest crisis ever. If there's a bigger one, then maybe you guys will give me a rest. Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" Tenjou noticed something else. "Where's your Rose Seal ring? What's happened? Was the Student Council abolished or something?" Utena asked hopefully.  
  
Nanami appeared to be counting silently to herself for a moment, then began to explain. "No. The Council still exists. Only the members got, as you say, 'abolished'". They delivered our letters of termination this morning and took back our rings."  
  
Utena was stunned. She didn't want to be a Duelist, and she still didn't understand the whole "Rose Bride" thing, but she had learned to respect the members of the council- at least some of them. "What does Touga say about this?", she asked.  
  
"Big Brother's not talking. He's just sitting in his room, brooding I think."  
  
"Well," smiled Utena, "he seems to do a lot of that."  
  
Fire lit in Nanami's eyes at the slur on her sibling. "He didn't used to brood at all until YOU showed up. This is all your fault!"  
  
"My fault! How could it be my fault?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure it is. Tenjou, you've got to DO something!"  
  
Utena sensed that it was no longer anger in Nanami's eyes and voice. Fear had taken over. Fear for herself and fear for her brother.  
  
"And YOU!" Nanami wheeled on Anthy. "You're responsible too. Rose Bride- humph! You're the acting Chairman's sister- can't you get him to do something about this?"  
  
Anthy, still wearing her trademark smile, was just about to say something when Utena asked "What about Miki? What about the others?"  
  
Nanami leaned back on the rail and crossed her arms. "Them too. Miki's wondering around campus today in his very tight fitting sixth grade uniform. Saionji says that they can't do this and that he'll be damned if he takes his Council uniform off, but I think he's staying inside his room."  
  
Anthy tried to join the conversation. "And Miss Juri?"  
  
The blonde stared at her, then slumped, almost as if anger were more trouble than it was worth at this point. "I tried to talk to Arisugawa a little while ago as she was walking across campus. Between the curses and the punch she threw at me- which I managed to dodge, thank God- I managed to learn that she was sacked too." At that moment, something caught Nanami's eye, and she picked up her school bag and began to decamp in hurried fashion.  
  
"Wait, Nanami! Where are you going?, Utena asked. "Look, if everyone's off the Student Council, who replaced them?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," Little Kiryuu said as she beat a hasty retreat.  
  
Utena looked at Anthy, then faced the courtyard and leaned on the railing. "Wow, that was odd. I wonder why she left so suddenly. And just who IS on the new Student Council?"  
  
"Miss Utena, you WILL find out very soon," Anthy was saying as the weight hit Utena's back.  
  
"U-tee-na!" screamed Wakaba in her loudest and happiest voice.  
  
Tenjou finally unloaded her and turned to see her friend- wearing a Student Council uniform and standing next to another Council uniform filled by Miki's twin sister, Kozue. The amazement on Utena's face was written in capital letters.  
  
"Haven't you heard? It's all over campus! Isn't it great!," Wakaba beamed, but her smile slowly faded. "Utena, aren't you happy for me?"  
  
"Wakaba. . ." Utena began, "it's not that. Wakaba, you know what that uniform means; what that ring means. You're a Duelist now. Wakaba, you and I, we'll. . ."  
  
Kozue stepped forward. "Madame Vice-President. Your friend is concerned that she'll have to face you in a Duel for," the blue-haired girl looked at Anthy and smiled, "'the Rose Bride'. Let me put both of your minds to rest. There will be no such Duel."  
  
"How do YOU know," snapped Utena.  
  
The blue haired girl stepped closer to Anthy, placing her hand on Himemiya's shoulder. "Because I will take her from you. I want the Rose Bride for myself." Kozue gently brushed her hand across Anthy's cheek. Wakaba's eyes grew wide and Utena's face turned red with anger.  
  
"Take-your-hands-off-her," Utena said through clinched teeth. Kozue tilted her head in acknowledgement and complied. "Why would you even want to fight for Anthy? I think you've made it clear on several occasions that you don't even like Himemiya, so why would you want her friendship?"  
  
"I don't," answered Kozue. "I couldn't care less about her friendship. On the other hand, I do care a great deal about my brother's friendship with her." Kozue's eyes bore into Anthy. "If I have her, my brother can't."  
  
"And what if Miki doesn't want that?" Utena protested.  
  
"He won't have a choice- and neither will she." Kozue turned to the Engaged One. "Tenjou Utena- I challenge you. The Duel Arena this evening." With that, Kaoru turned and walked away.  
  
Wakaba turned to her friend. "Utena, I. . . "  
  
The three of them stood silent. Anthy smiled and said "Shall we have lunch now?"  
  
************  
  
SHADOW PLAY  
  
C-ko walks across the stage.  
  
C-ko (shouting): "Gogai! Gogai! Gogai!"  
  
A-ko is sitting in front of a television set. (The TV has an old style portable antenna, the so-called 'rabbit-ears', on top of it.) A chord runs from the television to a box on A-ko's lap. B-ko stands behind A-ko in prime "kibitzing" position.  
  
A-ko: I'm in the middle of a great game called "Monkey Capture." Before I continue, I'll save the game, so if I mess up later, I can come back to this point instead of starting all over again.  
  
B-ko: Isn't that what's called cheating?  
  
A-ko: (raising a pointed finger for emphasis) That's what's called strategy!  
  
A-ko moves the controls and gyrates her body playing the game.  
  
A-ko: Yes, yes! yes!!! NO!  
  
B-ko: Oops! You lose.  
  
A-ko: No matter. Restore saved game!  
  
A-ko shifts the control box and stamps her feet playing the game.  
  
A-ko: Yes, yes! yes!!! NO!  
  
B-ko: Oops! You lose again.  
  
A-ko: No matter. Restore saved game!  
  
A-ko goes through the game playing motions one more time.  
  
A-ko: Yes, yes! yes!!! NO!  
  
B-ko: Oops! You lose another time.  
  
A-ko: This is a dumb game. No one could beat it.  
  
B-ko: If you always make the same moves, won't you always get the same result?  
  
A-ko: You think that could be part of the problem?  
  
END SHADOW PLAY  
  
************  
  
Utena ascended the spiral staircase to the Dueling Arena. She hated the Duels, but also had to admit they were exhilarating in a peculiar kind of way. If she had to do them, she intended to do her best. She had to, for Himemiya's sake.  
  
The Arena itself was as she had never seen it before. The floating Castle was still there, drifting over the area of competition, a prize just out of reach. There were new "decorative touches" however. All around the platform were television sets of various styles and sizes. Some sat on TV tables, some in elaborate cabinets, some on the bare floor. Drifting above the edges of the Arena were four giant television screens. It was as if the Dueling Arena had become a modern sports stadium. All the screens, big and small, were tuned to the same picture- a blue background with gold words pulsing, almost flashing: PRESS START TO BEGIN GAME.  
  
Himemiya stepped forward in her red gown and prepared Utena for the Duel. At the other end of the platform, Kaoru Kozue passed under an archway wearing a dark blue rose on her chest; a blue nearly the color of her hair.   
  
"Enjoy your preparations Tenjou Utena. It will be the last time you ever perform this particular ritual," Kozue asserted.   
  
Anthy turned and began. "O roses of the noble castle. . . O Power of Dios that slumbers within me; Harken unto thy master and reveal to us. . ." Utena drew the Sword from Anthy's breast and finished the incantation.  
  
"the power to revolutionize the world!" Bells rang in the distance.  
  
The two combatants confronted each other, weapons in hand. Kozue made the first move and charged Utena. The Engaged One sidestepped it easily, but as she turned to face her opponent, Kozue was right behind her. She must have stopped instantly, thought Utena, and before she completed her turn Kozue's body slammed into her, knocking her to the floor.  
  
As the Duel proceeded, the television monitors in the Arena displayed the event, but not as a live camera presentation. Utena, Kozue, and even Himemiya were being portrayed in a sort of computer graphics art form, as though they were characters in a video game. Lifelike, but not. Collections of electrons dancing for the amusement of the game player.  
  
On a balcony some distance away, two figures watched the competition. Akio smiled as Utena fell to the ground. "She'll still win you know," said the young boy next to him.  
  
"Only if you help her," Akio replied, reaching for his drink. "She's only gotten this far because of your assistance."  
  
"That's not true, and that's precisely why I've agreed to your demands not to help her through this particular trial. She's victorious in the Duels because of her nobility, her honesty, her. . . goodness. As long as she retains those qualities, she'll never really need my help."  
  
"We'll see," Akio said as he took a sip of his drink and refocused on the action.  
  
Kozue pointed her sword at Tenjou's chest. "You may have the Sword of Dios, but tonight you don't have Dios himself. It's me against you and ONLY you, and you-have -LOST!" Miki's twin sister slashed her sword toward the white rose, but Utena blocked her with her blade at the last possible second. Rolling to her right, Utena bounced up, only to have a charging Kozue knock her down even harder than the first time.  
  
"Utena-sama!" Anthy screamed, rushing to her friend's side. "Utena-sama!"  
  
"Sorry about that," Utena responded. "Clumsy of me. I'm not sure, I guess I'm just not focusing. Don't worry, I'll get it together."  
  
"Utena-sama,' Himemiya said as she held the fallen champion in her arms. "remember the first time you ever dueled for me, against Saionji? Remember, you only had a wooden practice sword and you still won. Focus your strength, your determination. Focus my faith in you."  
  
As Utena looked into Himemiya's face, Kozue approached and spoke. "You have no help in this duel Utena, only the help of the Rose Bride, which is to say no help at all. Comfort her one last time Himemiya Anthy, then later tonight, maybe I'll let you comfort me." The last sentence ended on a giggle, and Utena rose off the ground.  
  
Kozue instantly realized she had perhaps become overconfident. Before she could assume a defensive stance, it was already too late. Utena had passed by her, blue flower pedals blew in the night breeze, and bells pealed in the distance.  
  
At that moment, the television monitors in the Dueling Arena all flashed the same message: GAME OVER. Over next the few seconds, one by one, all of them turned to screens filled only with static.  
  
************  
  
On the Student Council balcony, three girls sat at a round table. Surrounding the table were many bookshelves piled high with books, the shelves arranged in rows, the spaces between them forming aisles. There were faint sounds of people whispering, walking, studying- but no other people were in sight. Above the doorway hung a sign: Ohtori Student Council Library.  
  
Shinohara Wakaba spoke to her fellow Council members. "I call this meeting of the Student Council to order."  
  
From somewhere behind one of the bookshelves came a female voice. "Shhhsh. Please keep your voice down. This is a library," the voice said in the loud-whispering manner librarians use so well.  
  
Taken somewhat aback, Wakaba continued softly. "I call this meeting of the Student Council to order. We've received new letters from Ends of the World. Utena MUST be defeated. Unfortunately, Kozue has failed."  
  
Kozue arched her back. "Well, our precious Ends of the World told us she would be more vulnerable without the help of this Dios thing too. Are you sure she didn't get help from someone?"  
  
"Shhhsh. Quiet please!" came the voice from behind the stacks.  
  
"Kozue did her best," Shiori whispered. "Look Wakaba, this whole thing is so lame. Kozue and I don't even know who the President IS yet. Do you?"  
  
Wakaba didn't reply, but rather bit her lip and shook her head in the affirmative.  
  
"Well, I refuse to continue until I get some answers," Shiori said in her loudest undertone voice.  
  
"And answers you shall have," spoke the President coming through the doorway. "Sorry I'm late."  
  
Shiori and Kozue looked up, and Shiori said "Oh, it's you."  
  
"Shhhsh."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
  
  



	2. A Heart Grown Cold

Note: The characters in this story are the creation and property of Be-Papas, Chiho Saito and Ikuhara Kunihiko.   
  
This story takes place roughly between episodes 24-25 of the anime, placing it between the "Black Rose Saga" and the "Ohtori Akio Saga" (also sometimes known as the "car arc"). Be forewarned that there may be spoilers ahead.  
  
  
The Shadow Council Saga  
by Shinobu  
Part Two: "A Heart Grown Cold"  
(second of three parts)  
  
  
"By the way," Utena said as the trio strolled across the Ohtori campus in the late afternoon, "I've been meaning to tell you that I think you look good in your uniform."  
  
"Thank you sempai," said Kaoru Miki, blushing slightly. "When I had to stop wearing my Student Council uniform, I was really in a bind. My mother quickly sent me the money to buy this one. Honestly though," his voice fell into a disconsolate tone, "I'd rather have the other one back."   
  
"This uniform fits you very well," put in a smiling Himemiya Anthy as they started up the steps to the recreation center. "You look very handsome in it."  
  
"Miss Himemiya!" Miki blushed severely this time. "Thank you."  
  
Utena tried to hide her smile and change the subject. "Anyway, you were saying earlier that nobody even knows who the Student Council President is?"  
  
"Apparently not. I don't believe even Juri-san has been able to find out yet, and if she can't find out. . ." his voice trailed away. He looked at his wristwatch. "Oh no, speaking of Juri-san, I'm going to be late for fencing practice. Sorry- I've got to run. See you later." He turned and headed away, throwing a wave behind him.  
  
Utena glanced at the school clock tower. "Well, I've got a basketball game in a fifteen minutes. Gotta go- see you at dinner Anthy," she called as she walked toward the gymnasium.  
  
Anthy stood by herself. "Well, I'll just go tend the roses then." She hesitated a moment, spun, and walked off toward the greenhouse.  
  
************  
  
"More tea?"   
  
"Please," said Utena as she sat on the couch in the Ohtori observatory. Akio poured himself another cup while he was at it. "Himemiya!" shouted Utena, "do you want a cup of tea?"  
  
Anthy poked her head in from the kitchen. "No thank you Utena-sama. I'll just be a bit cleaning up from dinner. You two go ahead." With that, she retreated to her self-appointed task.  
  
"I tried to get her to take turns with the after dinner clean-up, but she won't do it. It's not really fair to have her do it every night," Utena said.  
  
Akio smiled. "She enjoys it. How was class today?" he asked sitting down next to her.  
  
"Fine," she replied distantly. Turning to him with resolve, she asked "Akio-san, what's up with the change in the Student Council?"  
  
The Chairman smiled slightly. "What do you mean 'what's up'?" I didn't realize you were interested in student politics, Tenjou-kun."  
  
Utena considered before she replied. She had to choose her words carefully, least she give away anything about the Rose Seal, the Dueling Forest, and such. She didn't understand it completely herself; she had no idea how Akio would react if she launched into it all with him. He'd think she was crazy- and, she didn't want to get Himemiya into any trouble either.  
  
"It's just that all the students are talking about it. It doesn't seem fair that Miki and the others who did such hard work would be dismissed so suddenly, and for seemingly no reason at all." There- she had made her point without saying the wrong things.  
  
"Miki-kun seems like a nice boy," said Akio taking a long sip of tea. "Actually, in my job I don't give the Student Council the same amount of attention that I give other areas of the Academy. As long as there's no serious trouble. . . By the way, speaking of Miki, I must remember to thank him for the loan of his video console."  
  
Well, there was serious trouble, but not the sort that Utena could even begin to discuss. "Yes, you seem to have become a video game addict," she teased. "Why don't you relax with a game while I help Anthy out in the kitchen."  
  
"You know, I think I will," he said as she rose and started toward the kitchen door.   
  
In short time, Akio had the game set up and was scrolling through the opening menus.  
  
"NEW GAME?" --- ENTER  
  
"NUMBER OF PLAYERS" --- ONE --- ENTER  
  
"SELECT GAME CHARACTER" was followed by a screen with artistic depictions of faces; the faces of students at Ohtori Academy. One by one, Akio highlighted them with the control pad. Scrolling the screen until he arrived at an attractive girl with wine-red hair, he pressed the "enter" button and grinned.   
  
"START GAME" --- ENTER   
  
************  
  
"Next!" shouted the captain, and the next student stepped forward. All eyes in the fencing hall concentrated on the pair's combative dance. After a bit of sparring, the captain yelled, "Stop!" and removed her mask.   
  
"Miki, you're still opening your left shoulder too much on that move. You need to tuck it a bit more."  
  
The young boy removed his mask. "Yes sempai."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Arisugawa Juri saw the approach of two Student Council uniforms. "Everyone, practice at five o'clock sharp tomorrow. Dismissed!" As Miki started to leave with the others, Juri said to him under her breath, "Stay."   
  
Takatsuki Shiori and Miki's twin sister Kozue advanced through the stares of departing fencing students. Kozue stopped short as Shiori moved to where Juri stood, envelope in hand. By instinct, Miki stepped back a bit toward his sister.  
  
"Another piece of paper for me?" Juri said as she took it from Shiori with her free hand. "You people have turned the Student Council into a regular little bureaucracy, haven't you? Well, suppose you tell me what it says Shiori. That's why you deliver them personally, isn't it?"   
  
The two girls locked eyes: Shiori's in defiance, but Juri's eyes were not severe like the tone of her voice- they were forlorn, as if to ask, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"You are hereby removed as captain of the fencing team, by will of the Student Council," Shiori announced.  
  
Miki spoke up. "You can't do that!"  
  
Shiori looked his way and continued ". . .who serves with the authority of Ends of the World. Surely you understand that Miki-kun," She turned back to face Juri, "I know Arisugawa-san does."  
  
Juri looked intently at Shiori and said, "So you're trying to punish me, are you?"   
  
"And myself," Shiori said quietly.  
  
Juri raised her practice foil in lightning fashion to just above Shiori's heart.  
  
"I suggest you put that down at once. Threatening a member of the Student Council could get you thrown out of school." Shiori raised her right arm and roughly pushed the blade aside. "And if you get expelled, how are you going to achieve your so-called 'miracle' then?"  
  
Juri stepped close and put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "The only miracle I know of," she said softly so that only Shiori could hear, "is how I can be in love with someone like you."  
  
There was a pause during which Shiori's face screwed up like it was going to explode. She pushed Juri's arm aside, wheeled, and thundered away calling out "Kozue, come!"  
  
Juri made a little sound in her throat, followed by "Shiori, wait. I. . ."   
  
Miki turned to his sister and asked "How could you support something like this?"  
  
"Don't say that. This is your chance!" the twin said and smiled.  
  
From a distance, Shiori bellowed "Kozue!" and Miki's sister ran after her.  
  
A rattled Miki walked over to where his friend stood reading. "Juri-san. . ." he started to say- something, anything.  
  
"Congratulations," Juri said flatly and handed him the paper, running one hand through her curls in frustration. Miki quickly read the document, then looked up in horror.  
  
"Juri-san! I, I, I can't! I won't! YOU are the captain of the team. I won't accept it. The team won't stand for it. We'll go to the administration, to the Board of Directors! Akio-san! Yes! He's borrowing my game console- he owes me one!"   
  
"Accept it."  
  
"Juri-san?"  
  
"Accept it- for now. But don't get too comfortable in the job Miki." Juri leaned against a nearby wall, arms folded. "I'm going to get it back- the captaincy, the Student Council position- I'll have it all. . ." She placed her hand over the locket she wore under her clothes; the locket with the picture of Shiori in it. "Somehow."  
  
************  
  
In the Academy cafeteria, Kiryuu Touga took a break from classes to linger over a cold drink and a pretty female. Saionji wondered if Touga even knew the girl's name- he often didn't. The charismatic redhead was obviously zeroing in for a score, setting up the 'coup de grace' no doubt. He hadn't even noticed his old friend at the corner table when he and the girl came in. "Old friend" Saionji scoffed silently to himself. At least he could have waved.  
  
In the middle Saionji's self-pity-fest, Touga excused himself from the young lady and made his way to the corner table where the former Student Council Vice-President had been reading and enjoying a leisurely lunch.   
  
"You know you're going to get in trouble again," Touga remarked as he sat down opposite his friend.  
  
"Please, have a seat," Saionji invited sarcastically after the fact. "Well, since you're so concerned for my well-being, why don't you tell me all about it."  
  
Touga flashed a bit of a smile, then looked seriously at his comrade. "I'm not kidding Saionji. You keep wearing that uniform around campus, and you'll get expelled."   
  
The green-haired boy eyed his companion, examining Kiryuu's standard issue male uniform. "They certainly tamed you quickly enough. In that uniform, if you dyed your hair pink, you'd look like that Tenjou girl. Look at yourself Touga; dressed like a common student. Well, they won't whip me so easily. Kyouichi Saionji will bow to no false Student Council. I say they're power is illegitimate," he said raising his voice so that he could be heard by students nearby.  
  
"Keep your voice down and don't cause a scene," Touga hushed him. "I'm serious. If you get expelled, I won't be able to help you this time."  
  
Saionji's eyes flared. "Help me- oh, you mean like you did the last time? Is that what you mean, 'old friend'? And by the way, I never did thank you for keeping my exchange diary safe for me."  
  
Touga sat still, eyeing his lifetime friend. "You never would listen to me."  
  
"No," said Saionji in a muted but forceful voice. "No, the problem is that I always listened to you too much. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class." The kendo captain rose and swaggered through the cafeteria, as if to emphasis the green and white uniform he no longer had a right to wear, but wore still.   
  
Behind him, Touga watched the spectacle that was his friend exit the cafeteria. "So predictable," he murmured to himself.  
  
************  
  
SHADOW PLAY  
  
C-ko walks across the stage.  
  
C-ko (shouting): "Gogai! Gogai! Gogai!"  
  
A-ko is standing beside the silhouette of a guillotine.  
  
A-ko (speaking in a deep masculine voice): I am the village executioner. I give justice with my trusty machine- chop, chop, chop. I help those who have gone astray atone for their thoughts and actions. Send in the next person for punishment and redemption- chop, chop, chop!  
  
B-ko enters from stage right.  
  
B-ko: Oh husband, it is I, your wife. I am the next to be executed.  
  
A-ko: How can this be? Wife, what have you done to deserve this?  
  
B-ko (puts hands together in dramatic fashion): Our child was ill and I stole some medicine to cure him.  
  
A-ko: A noble deed, but a crime nonetheless. Never fear wife, I will help you make amends. Lay down upon my instrument of redemption and put your trust in me.  
  
Scene cuts to C-ko making a dropping, chopping motion with her hand and saying: Thwack!  
  
Scene cuts back to A-ko next to the guillotine, blade down, and we can see the body of B-ko laying next to it.  
  
A-ko: There! You have paid the price of your crime and are now redeemed! Wife? . . . Wife? . . . (bends down over the body) Hey- you don't look so good.  
  
END SHADOW PLAY  
  
************  
  
Utena was doing some stretching exercises when Miki and Juri entered the greenhouse. It was the first time she had seen Juri in her regulation school uniform. As with anything that Arisugawa wore, it looked great. Utena decided not to compliment her on the new look however; what she was trying to pull off was going to be tough enough without agitating Juri needlessly.  
  
"I should have known you were behind this," Juri said to Utena as they entered the greenhouse. "Alright- you told Miki to bring me here, so I'm here. What's it all about?"  
  
Himemiya popped up from seemingly nowhere. "Good afternoon Miss Juri, Miki," she said. Miki returned the greeting and Juri barely nodded to her before she disappeared again in the depths of the plants.  
  
"Well," Utena began slowly, "I think everything could be explained better if we wait until the others arrive."  
  
"And I think the others just arrived," chimed the voice of Wakaba as she entered with Shiori in tow.   
  
Both Juri and Shiori said something to the effect of "I didn't know she was going to be here" and Utena moved quickly to put herself between the girls and the door. "If you'll just calm yourselves for a moment, I'll explain" pleaded Utena.  
  
Tenjou took a deep breath. "Shiori, I challenge you to a Duel."  
  
No one moved and Miki spoke. "Tenjou-sempai, you're the one who's engaged to the Rose Bride. You don't challenge Duelists- they challenge you."  
  
"What difference does it make Miki?" Utena responded. "Shiori's going to challenge me eventually anyway, so what makes the difference who starts it?"  
  
Shiori leaned back against a counter. "She's right- I will challenge her. It might as well be sooner, rather than later."  
  
"However," Utena said, "I want to up the stakes." The others looked at each other, then back at Utena (all except Shiori, who was trying to avoid Juri's eyes with all her might). "If I win," continued Utena, "the Student Council will agree to reinstate Sempai as captain of the fencing team."  
  
Juri stood unruffled, but Shiori snorted. "Why should we do that? I can issue a challenge at any time that has nothing to do with Juri. It's a totally separate issue. The Duel is for the Rose Bride."  
  
Wakaba stepped forward. "Wait a minute. Utena love, Shiori's right. If you want to 'up the stakes' as you say, what will you pledge if Shiori wins?"  
  
Utena gazed at her friend, then Juri, then Shiori. "If I win, Sempai gets back her position as fencing captain," Utena reiterated, screwing up enough courage to finish the proposition. "If I lose, Shiori gets the Rose Bride and. . .and the locket that Arisugawa-san wears."   
  
Juri grimaced ever so slightly, but held steady, trying with all her might to show no reaction. Shiori looked like a cat that had just had the world's largest canary placed before it.   
  
"We all have to agree," insisted Utena. "Wakaba, will you give the word of the Student Council?" The Vice-President nodded. "Shiori," asked Utena, "is this agreeable to you?" The girl nodded affirmation. Utena turned to Juri.  
  
"Sempai? I'm not as good as you with a blade, but are you willing to place your trust in me?" asked Utena tentatively.  
  
Juri shifted her stance. "How did you know about the locket?"  
  
Utena squirmed a bit. "You have your sources of information- well, let's just say I have mine."   
  
Juri turned her head in the direction of Miki, who looked as though he might faint at any moment, then faced forward and nodded.  
  
"Then it's settled," spoke Shiori as she and Wakaba made their move to the door. "The Arena this evening- and don't forget to bring the locket," she purred as the two made their way out.  
  
A moment of silence drew out before Juri reached around her neck and unclasped the locket chain. She walked over and handed it to Utena, then slapped her across the face with her other hand.   
  
"That's for interfering in my business," Arisugawa said almost matter-of-factly.  
  
Utena recoiled, rubbed her cheek, then straightened. "Well, I suppose I really deserved that," she said as she started for the door, then stopped, her back to Juri. "But Sempai, understand that if I don't win, you're not the only person whose going to be losing something precious to them," Utena said as she looked over at Himemiya drawing some water from the faucet.  
  
Juri looked at Himemiya too, then closed her eyes tight. As Utena was just about to cross the threshold of the doorway, Juri called out to her.  
  
"Tenjou."  
  
"Yes sempai," said Utena turning around.  
  
Juri hesitated. "Tenjou. . . whip her ass."  
  
"Yes sempai," she replied flashing a brief smile.  
  
As Utena departed, Juri turned to Miki, who was working hard on becoming a rose- how better to become invisible in that place and at that moment. She looked daggers at him for what Miki guessed was about an hour, but what in reality was more like ten seconds.   
  
"You know how formidable Tenjou-kun is," the boy finally said in order to break the tension. "She'll win for sure."  
  
"Probably," Juri said turning pensive, "but I understand she struggled a bit with your sister in the last Duel. That shouldn't have happened."  
  
Arisugawa glowered at Miki once more, then headed for the door. Miki stood demoralized until her heard Juri's voice. "Well, are you coming?"  
  
A grin of relief broke across his face. "Yes. Yes, I'm coming Juri-san."  
  
The greenhouse was empty now, save for a cheery tune being hummed by Himemiya somewhere among the roses.  
  
************  
  
Himemiya Anthy stepped forward in her red ceremonial gown to greet Utena as she climbed the last step to the Dueling Arena. A wave of Anthy's hands transformed Utena's uniform into her Dueling attire. The Floating Castle spun above, while around the Arena itself television sets of various styles and sizes shimmered to life. Some sat on tables, some in cabinets, others simply rested on the floor. Drifting above the edges of the Arena were four giant video screens. All of the displays held the same picture- a blue background with gold words pulsing, almost flashing: PRESS START TO BEGIN GAME.  
  
Anthy commenced the familiar ritual. "O roses of the noble castle. . . O Power of Dios that slumbers within me; Harken unto thy master and reveal to us. . ." Utena drew the Sword from Anthy's breast and finished the invocation.  
  
"the power to revolutionize the world!" Bells rang in the distance.  
  
Under the archway at the opposite end of the Arena stood Takatsuki Shiori, sword in hand, a maroon colored rose pinned to her white tunic. She proceeded to the center of the Arena.  
  
"You're so much like her I can't stand it," Shiori said as she approached her rival.  
  
"Like who?" asked Utena.  
  
"Like who?" mocked Shiori, "Like Juri-san of course. Beautiful, athletic, popular. Too popular!" With that, Shiori lunged forward, her sword pushed aside by Utena's.   
  
During the Duel, the television screens in the Arena displayed the event, but not as a live camera presentation. Rather, the participants were portrayed in a type of computer graphics art form, as though they were characters in a video game.  
  
As the two worked for position, Utena said, "Comparing me to Juri-sempai is quite flattering, but I don't deserve it. Arisugawa is special; special in a way that everyone seems to see except you."  
  
Utena slashed and missed, lost her balance and fell. Himemiya winced, but stood fast as Tenjou quickly righted herself.  
  
"I see Juri-san's special quality. Believe me, I've seen it longer than any of you. I've had to live with it all of my life. Well, no more. I'm just as good. JUST AS GOOD!" Shiori plunged forward, but Utena countered each thrust.. Finally the two separated, as if by unspoken agreement, to rest and gather themselves for the moment of truth.  
  
"I've lived in Juri's shadow all my life. Sort of like the Rose Bride there," Shiori motioned her head toward Anthy. "Isn't that right Bride? Just like you live in the shadow of this one here," she said pointing her sword at Utena. "Well, I'm just as good as Juri-san, and Tenjou Utena, I'm just as good as YOU!"  
  
Like two brilliant flashes of light, the pair converged then passed each other. Maroon pedals blew in the evening breeze, and there were sounds of bells in the distance.  
  
At the moment of Utena's victory, the television monitors in the Dueling Arena all flashed the same message: GAME OVER. Over the next few seconds, each one of them turned to a static filled screen.  
  
************  
  
The following day, Arisugawa was heading to her first class as she approached a familiar figure leaning against a corner lamppost, dangling an equally familiar shiny object from her hand.  
  
"It's a pretty locket," said Utena as she handed it over to Juri, "be sure to keep it safe."  
  
"I will," replied a pleased Juri as she took the precious article of jewelry.  
  
As Utena walked away, the redoubtable Arisugawa searched for words.  
  
"Tenjou, ah, Utena," Juri called out.  
  
"Yes sempai," said Utena turning around.  
  
Juri hesitated. "Um, thanks, er, for returning the locket I mean. Just- thanks."  
  
"Yes sempai," she replied with a smile and continued on her way.  
  
************  
  
Nearby in the Ohtori observatory, Akio sat almost alone manipulating the video game control pad. A figure of mist dressed in white hovered behind him.  
  
"Again I withheld my assistance from Tenjou Utena, and again she was triumphant. Wakaba's next," said Dios over Akio's shoulder, "but Wakaba has neither the will nor the skill to fight her friend."  
  
Akio was scrolling through the opening menus. "Wakaba was never intended to fight Tenjou-kun," the Chairman responded assertively. "She was placed on the Student Council to rattle the Engaged One; to shake her up."  
  
"NEW GAME?" --- ENTER   
  
Dios smiled and leaned closer to Akio. "Seems like she's rather unshakeable."  
  
Akio nodded his head in agreement. "She's a cool one, I'll grant you that. Let's see how cool she really is, shall we?"  
  
"NUMBER OF PLAYERS" --- FOUR --- ENTER  
  
Dios watched and frowned. As he faded from view, he looked down upon Akio and said "You are so desperate."  
  
A moment later in his solitude, Akio replied. "Yes, I am."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .  
  
  



	3. A Dome of Many-Colored Glass

Note: The characters in this story are the creation and property of Be-Papas, Chiho Saito and Ikuhara Kunihiko.   
  
This story takes place roughly between episodes 24-25 of the anime, placing it between the "Black Rose Saga" and the "Ohtori Akio Saga" (also sometimes known as the "car arc"). Be forewarned that there may be spoilers ahead.  
  
  
The Shadow Council Saga  
by Shinobu  
Part Three: "A Dome of Many-Colored Glass"  
(third of three parts)  
  
  
In the darkness, rain pelted the glass as she stared into the twin storms: the downpour outside and the unrest shown in the reflection of her face. Watching in the window, she knew the rain would ease and tomorrow would be a fine day. The forecast for her heart- uncertain.   
  
A chime broke her meditation as the phone rang. Giving her mirror image one last look, turned away from the window, brushed a swath of her honey curls back over one shoulder and pressed the receiver to her ear.  
  
"Hello. . .ah, yes, er, sorry, I'm just a bit surprised to hear from you. What can I do for you? . . . I don't think so . . . How can you do anything? . . . Oh, that's right- you are." She shifted in her chair, her body leaning forward.  
  
"Really? That's most interesting . . . Meet? Where are you? . . . Of course, I should have guessed. I'll be there in ten minutes. Good-bye."  
  
She turned to take one more look out the window and into her soul. The storm might just be passing, she thought to herself. She rose to get dressed. "I'd better take an umbrella."  
  
************  
  
Three silhouetted figures rode in the ascending elevator car as the earnest voice of Shinohara Wakaba spoke. "If it cannot break out of it's shell, the chick will die without ever being born. We are the chick; the world is our egg. If we don't crack the world's shell, we will die without truly being born. Smash the world's shell. . ."  
  
The others joined in ". . . for the Revolution of the World!"  
  
Wakaba, Takatsuki Shiori, and Kaoru Kozue sat on three armless molded plastic chairs. As they talked, bowling balls were rolling by them and the sound of pins being knocked over filled the Student Council veranda.  
  
"Well, I see the President couldn't make today's meeting- again," observed Kozue.  
  
"You know the President's a very busy person," replied Wakaba.  
  
Kozue pressed ahead. "Yes Wakaba, I know, but the new letter from Ends of the World. It's, well, exceptional."  
  
"Unparalleled," put in Wakaba.  
  
"Unprecedented," said Shiori indifferently.  
  
More bowling balls rolled by and in the distance someone yelled "Strike!"  
  
Wakaba smiled. "It is exceptional, I'll grant you that. As I understand, this is completely unique in the annals of Duelist history. However it IS our best chance at defeating Utena."  
  
"Still, all four members of the Student Council should be here to discuss it, including the President," asserted Kozue, "don't you think so Shiori?"  
  
Shiori looked up blankly. "What? Oh. Sorry, but I have to excuse myself today." With that, she rose and proceeded through the door.  
  
"Is she still pouting about losing her duel with Utena?" asked Wakaba as she bent down and lifted a bowling ball.  
  
"No," responded Kozue, "it's not that."  
  
Standing straight and making her approach, the Vice-President released the ball. Kozue got up and stood behind Wakaba. Both girls seemed to try to guide the ball with "body English", and the sound of pins dropping echoed across the porch. Wakaba grimaced.  
  
"Seven-ten split," said Kozue as she placed her hand around Wakaba's shoulder, then her mouth close to Wakaba's ear and whispered, "Nas-ty."   
  
Wakaba bit her lower lip and giggled nervously.  
  
************  
  
"All I'm saying is that if you'd just learn the stuff yourself, you wouldn't have to go to the trouble of cheating, that's all. You probably put more work into finding out the answers that you would if you just learned how to work the problems," Utena said as the pair walked up the steps to the Ohtori library.  
  
"Oh, look whose giving me academic advice, Miss Ohtori Honor Student herself," countered Nanami. "I don't cheat, well, at least not all THAT often. And when I do, I really don't have to put much work into finding out the answers."   
  
The pair reached the top of the steps and paused. "That's because you have Mitsuru or your little goon squad do it for you. Really Nanami," Utena said, but was cut off by a distant call. "Speak of the devil."  
  
"Wait up! Wait right there! I have something for you," called Mitsuru as he ran up the steps.   
  
Utena turned to Nanami, "Probably test answers," Utena teased. Nanami stomped her foot and muttered something under her breath. Mitsuru made it to the top of the steps, collected himself, then her out a long-stemmed white rose with a note attached to it.   
  
"I was asked to deliver this to you," he said still a bit breathless from his pursuit.  
  
Nanami reached for the rose. "Thank you Mitsuru. Who is it from?", she asked smiling.  
  
"Not you, Nanami-sama. It's for Tenjou-sempai," he replied, wary of the blonde's reaction.   
  
"Humph," Nanami grunted, folded her arms and looked the away feigning disinterest.  
  
"Thank you Mitsuru," said Utena as she took the flower. Reading the note, her face turned somber.  
  
"Well," cooed Nanami, "Who is it from? It's not from Tanaka or one of those creepy guys is it? Well? Well?"  
  
Utena handed the note to Nanami and she read aloud: TO THE ONE WHO IS ENGAGED- THE DUELING ARENA, THIS EVENING.   
  
"Who asked you to deliver this Mitsuru?" Utena inquired.  
  
"One of the Student Council members. I don't remember her name. It was, it was the girl with the big forehead," Mitsuru recollected.  
  
Utena smiled. "Well, Nanami's not on the Student Council anymore, and you know her name, so I take it you mean Wakaba," she joked.  
  
Nanami's face turned red. "Very funny. Very funny. You're not only an academic whiz, you're also a comedian," she fumed, turning to Mitsuru who was laughing. "And what do you find so humorous."  
  
"Nothing Nanami-sama!" responded Mitsuru putting on his most serious face, "Nothing at all."  
  
Nanami picked up her book bag and turned. "I can't stand around here all day being insulted, I have some STUDYING to do. Come Tsuwabuki!" she said as she stamped away.  
  
Mitsuru looked at Utena and silently mouthed the words "good luck", then followed behind his boss.  
  
Utena leaned back against the handrail and stared at the rose.   
  
************  
  
SHADOW PLAY  
  
C-ko walks across the stage.  
  
C-ko (shouting): "Gogai! Gogai! Gogai!"  
  
B-ko is seated at a table in a restaurant looking at a menu. The waiter, A-ko, enters.  
  
A-ko: Welcome to our restaurant. And what would you like to order today?  
  
B-ko: I don't know. (points with finger) What's that man over there having?  
  
A-ko: Wafu steak, our house speciality!  
  
B-ko: Fine, I'll have that. No, on second thought, what's that woman having?  
  
A-ko: Spinach and bacon salad with shiso dressing.  
  
B-ko: Sounds tasty. I'll take that. No, no, wait a minute. What did the person at that next table order?  
  
A-ko: Deep fried octopus and asparagus with sesame vinegar sauce.   
  
B-ko: Excellent, an order of that if you please. No, wait! Oh! There are so many choices. How will I know if I've chosen correctly?  
  
A-ko: Why don't you just order what you're hungry for?  
  
B-ko: I can do that?  
  
A-ko: Certainly.  
  
B-ko: But I'm not really very hungry at all. (Raises hand.) Check please!  
  
A-ko: (in sarcastic tone) I hope you're a big tipper.  
  
END SHADOW PLAY  
  
************  
  
In the Dueling arena, Anthy had prepared her champion and the Sword of Dios was at the ready within Utena's hand. Under the Floating Castle, the Arena contained television sets of various sizes and styles. Several sat on the floor; others rested on tables or in cabinets. Drifting above the edges of the Arena were four giant video screens. All of the displays held the same image- a blue background with flashing gold words: PRESS START TO BEGIN GAME.  
  
On the other side of the Arena, not one but three figures made their entrance. Kaoru Kozue in her white tunic with light blue pants and a dark blue rose pinned to her chest; Takatsuki Shiori in her maroon pants and white top sporting a maroon rose; and Shinohara Wakaba outfitted in her brown pants with a white tunic decorated by a brown rose.   
  
Utena glanced at Himemiya, who remained expressionless. "Well," said Utena to the trio, "I suppose I ought to feel honored that you feel you have to gang up on me like this."  
  
"I'm sorry Utena," said Wakaba meekly, "One at a time you ARE too good for us. This is the only way we can possibly win, so, three-on-one it is."  
  
"No- it isn't," spoke a female voice from behind Utena. Everyone save Anthy looked in that direction. They saw Arisugawa Juri dressed in her regulation school uniform, but wearing a tawny-colored rose on her chest and carrying a sword. Kozue gasped when she looked behind Juri and saw her brother Miki in his standard male student uniform and blue rose on his chest. He also carried a sword.  
  
"Sempai! Miki!" called Utena. The two came to a stop on Tenjou's left, then Utena heard a male voice coming from her right, near Anthy.  
  
"Understand Tenjou that we're not doing this for you," said Saionji brandishing his sword, "it's just that we don't like the idea of anyone else getting what we, or at least what one of us is so justly entitled to." Saionji wore a green rose on the Student Council uniform he had refused to discard.   
  
Utena looked to Juri and then Miki, who gave her a small wink. Turning back, she said, "I understand Kyouichi-san, but my thanks anyway."  
  
Everybody stood still for a moment. This was clearly not in the plans of the three Student Council girls, and their frozen fear was broken only when yet another voice came out of the darkness.  
  
"Starting the party without me? How rude," called Kiryuu Touga as he walked to Utena's side. Wearing his regulation student uniform pinned with a red rose, he too carried a blade.   
  
Juri, Miki, and Saionji looked at each other, and Saionji remarked, "About time you showed up."  
  
"I wouldn't have missed this for anything," Touga said as he placed his arm around Utena's waist. Slowly, Utena raised the Sword of Dios until its tip rested on Touga's cheek.  
  
"A scar would probably not be good for your womanizing, so if you know what's good for you, you'll take your hands off of me- right now," she said looking straight ahead.  
  
The redhead complied. "Still won't let me be your Prince, eh?" he said grinning as he walked over to his best friend.  
  
"Well," blustered Saionji at the opposition, "you're outnumbered and woefully overmatched, so you might as well give up and go."  
  
"Overmatched yes," Kozue snapped back, "but NOT outnumbered. Actually, it's four on four."  
  
No one spoke or moved for a moment, then Utena asked the trio, "You mean the President is here? Your President?"  
  
None of the girls had a chance to reply. Miki spoke up, "Yes, he's here." The young man's eyes were fixed in the direction of where Saionji and Touga stood. "Why don't you explain yourself, Mister President?"  
  
A flustered expression sprang to Saionji's face. Touga looked at Utena, Juri, and Miki, then smiled and turned to Saionji.  
  
"Go on Miki," Utena demanded.  
  
"It's simple," Miki continued in a firm voice, "Juri-san arranged for herself, Saionji, and I to enter the Arena without our Rose Signet rings. I'm not sure how she did that, but the point is that Touga was NOT with us. So Mister President, how DID you get in?"  
  
All eyes turned to Touga as he drew something out of his pocket. "Why, with this naturally," he said as he held up his Rose Seal and slipped it over his ring finger. "No one ever said that ALL of the Student Council members had been replaced."  
  
Saionji spoke under his breath, "I've known you a long time, and this is a new low- even for you."  
  
"Oh, Touga," Utena said disappointedly.  
  
"Sorry my dear," Touga responded, "however, we have business to attend to. As the senior Student Council representative present, I challenge you, Tenjou Utena, to a duel for the Rose Bride. As the Engaged One, you have no option but to accept."  
  
Utena raised her sword and grasped it with two hands, but as Touga made ready, Saionji shouted, "NOOOOO!" and stepped in between them. Raising his sword, he lashed out at Touga, and all hell broke loose.  
  
Immediately, everyone paired off with an opponent. Kozue and Miki faced each other and Juri found herself opposite Shiori. To her left, Juri could see Miki wavering- it would be hard for him to fight his sister; almost as hard as it would be for her to strike at Shiori. Arisugawa, seeing the situation for what it was, grabbed Miki and pulled him in front of Shiori while she switched places with him.  
  
As the students clashed, the television screens in the Arena displayed the event, but not as a live camera presentation. Instead, the participants were represented in a type of computer graphics art form, as though they were characters in a video game.  
  
By default, Utena wound up confronting Wakaba. The two had faced off once before, but that was when Wakaba was under the "Black Rose" spell. She was nowhere near as competent, or confident, this time around.   
  
"Why did you do this Wakaba?" Utena shouted at her friend as she pushed the attack. "Why did you join the Student Council if you knew it would come to this?"  
  
"Oh Utena," whimpered Wakaba as she defended herself as best she could from the Sword of Dios. "I look at you and Juri and Nanami and you all seem so cool. I thought if I could be on the Student Council, I could BE somebody."  
  
Utena smiled as she held her sword steady. "You ARE somebody Wakaba! You're as good of a somebody as this school or any other has to offer. No one, not me or anyone else at Ohtori is any better than you are, and I love you very much- and always will."  
  
Wakaba smiled as tears crept down her cheeks. "Oh Utena, I don't want to be Vice-President anymore. Please cut this dumb flower off of me and let me go back to just being my old self!"  
  
Utena's sword stuck gently and the two girls hugged each other as Juri and Shiori flew by.  
  
Somehow during the fight, Kozue and Shiori had manage to switch partners again. Miki and Kozue were facing each other and it seemed to Utena that Kozue was almost letting Miki attack at her. Then she recognized what was truly happening: Kozue was taunting him.  
  
The girl smiled at her twin, sword lowered to her side. "You would never strike down your own sister, would you Miki?" Kozue asked him.  
  
Miki looked at her lovingly. "No, never," he said in a tender voice, "but that flower you're wearing isn't my sister."  
  
Before Kozue's eyes could widen fully, Miki's sword swung upward and blue pedals floated across the Arena.  
  
Meanwhile, Shiori was lashing out violently at Juri, screaming a non-stop tirade at her, most of which Utena couldn't make out. It was obvious in so far as the sword fight was concerned that Arisugawa was toying with her. It was also clear to Utena that Juri was paying yet another emotional price for this confrontation. Finally, the fencing captain had reached the limit of her tolerance, even toward the one she loved.  
  
"ENOUGH!" roared Juri, taking Shiori by surprise. "Shiori," said Arisugawa readying her sword, "My sources tell me that you took some fencing instruction at your last school," Juri said as she advanced on her antagonist. "You have promise. When you decide you want to get better, JOIN OUR TEAM!!!"  
  
Maroon flower pedals scattered.  
  
Saionji and Touga were fighting furiously and with all other conflicts resolved, they now became the focus of everyone's attention. Saionji was like a man possessed, swinging and hacking, but Touga managed to turn back every sortie. Suddenly, Saionji thrust at Touga, who spun to avoid the charge. Saionji fell to the floor- hard. His sword went flying out of his reach. Touga stood over him, poised for the coup de grace.  
  
Wakaba screamed Saionji's name. Utena had no love for Saionji, but on this day, she had even less love for Touga. And what would a his victory mean for her? And for Himemiya? No, Touga must not win this particular duel.  
  
"Saionji!" Utena shouted. She quickly knelt and slid her sword across the floor into Kyouichi's grasp. He grabbed it and raised the blade just in time to block Touga's attack. Rolling to his left, he rose and the battle continued until the two swordsmen charged each other in a decisive moment.  
  
Red rose pedals flew on the breeze and there were sounds of bells in the distance. The television screens in the Arena all flashed the same message: GAME OVER. During the next few seconds, one by one each of the monitors dimmed to an empty, darkened screen.  
  
Touga looked shocked, but only momentarily before righting himself. He stood, ran his hands through his hair, and straightened his uniform. "Well Saionji, he said in what could have passed for good humor, "you finally managed to defeat me."  
  
Saionji, still trying to catch his breath, managed to speak. "Yes, I did. And it feels glorious. A feeling I shall carry with me for- eternity," he said and laughed.   
  
Touga started to leave with Shiori and Kozue, then stopped and turned back around toward the others. "My guess is that the three of you will be reinstated to the Student Council after this, that is if you still wish to belong. Oh, and by the way Saionji, while you're remembering your victory here today, consider this- you beat me with Tenjou's sword. It's not just any sword, you know- it's the Sword of Dios. It really does beg the question: did YOU beat me, or did the SWORD?"  
  
The President turned and walked away, calling out behind him "See you three at the next Council meeting."  
  
Saionji yelled at Kiryuu as he departed. "I defeated you Touga! Kyouichi Saionji- not the sword! The victory was MINE and you know it! IT WAS ME!" He turned back to the others and spoke in a low voice. "It was me."  
  
"If you're reinstated," asked Utena, now flanked by Wakaba on one side of her and Anthy on the other, "will you all go back to the Student Council?"  
  
"Of course," shouted Saionji.  
  
"Yes," answered Juri, followed by a nod of Miki's head.  
  
"But why?" asked Utena. "Why would you do that after all that's happened?"  
  
Juri, Miki, and Saionji walked to the center of the Arena, directly underneath the spinning Castle, which hung majestically overhead. The three looked upward, staring silently at it.  
  
Utena closed her eyes for a moment, fighting back an emotion she couldn't identify. Disgust or Pity? Fear or Envy?  
  
"Let's leave this place," she finally said to Himemiya and Wakaba. Hand in hand with each, she and her two best friends left the Arena. Remaining behind were the three former and future Student Council members who stood transfixed, gazing skyward. The Castle seemed to respond to them, to glow brighter and more brilliantly than ever. Surely this was the place where Something Eternal, the Power of Miracles, and Shining Things all dwelled.  
  
************  
  
In the final moments of dusk, the sun reflected in Himemiya Anthy's eyeglasses as she looked out the window of the Ohtori observatory. Akio sat on the couch behind her finishing a glass of wine and talking aloud, not so much to his sister, but more to himself.  
  
"Well, perhaps the original Student Council aren't as weak as I believed. I'll take Touga's recommendation to reinstate them," Akio said while pouring himself one more, "Good boy, that Touga. He has potential. I like him,".  
  
"Yes, big brother," acknowledged Anthy as she watched the nearest star set and waited for the appearance of others she knew so well.   
  
Akio sat the bottle down hard in frustration. "But how? How did they get into the Dueling Arena without their rose signet rings? It just isn't possible. They had to have help. They had to," he asserted.  
  
Himemiya stood passively watching the sun linger a few minutes more. She barely flinched as Akio slammed his hand down on the coffee table.  
  
"Dios! He must have helped them some way. He agreed not to help Tenjou, so this is how he interferes with me. Damn him!" cursed the Chairman, "He's probably laughing about it all right now. Damn him! I will win this game Anthy, I will!"  
  
"Yes, big brother," said Anthy, her glasses glinting with the day's last light.   
  
ZETTAI UNMEI MOKUSHIROKU. . .  
  
FIN  



End file.
